


Childish games

by Seto_kun



Series: 'Don't you dare' sounds normal, but 'do not you dare' sounds weird [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Also shows why you shouldn't have sleepovers over the age of 10, But has a lot of bad stuff, F/F, F/M, I don't know exactly what this is to be honest, It's all based on a stupid post and stuff, It's basically why you shouldn't play I Triple Dog Dare You, Kido is a demigirl and uses They/Them pronouns, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Or anything basically, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Same with Takane and Ene, Seto just loves everyone, Takane is agender and uses a mix of They/Them and She/Her pronouns, They are all separate beings, Weird fic where Kano become president, also Haruka and Konoha both exist in here, it just popped into my head, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: "I triple dog dare you to pin Kousuke down and make out." Rin said, fire in her eyes. "Don't you even dare!" Kousuke shouted as he looked at Kuroha with a glare. "Well you do know that 'don't you dare' sounds normal, but 'do not you dare' sounds weird." Shintaro commented. "Well we can't back out." Kuroha said with a smirk. "Oh shit that means I really have to become president of the United States." Shuuya muttered under his breath. "Let's just get on with the game. I'm sorry Seto. You have to accept the rules of the game." Tsubomi said with a regretful look in their eyes. "Well let's fucking go then snake boy." Kousuke said as he eyed the others with a wary look on his face.





	Childish games

It was a boring day. Tsubomi had been looking through a book of things to do with a group. They had been trying their best to find something that everyone could do. The fact that their group was big and their older sister Rin was there didn't help. Rin was dating the stupid snake Kuroha and had brought him over. It was just awful. As Tsubomi turned the page they noticed something that caught their eye. "I think this will be a good game to play with the others. Nothing short of interesting. Wonder how many will try and back out of it."

* * *

 "Okay so let me get this straight. You want us to play a dare based game that we're not allowed to back out from unless we want to be known as chickens? Alright! I'm in!" Shuuya said with a grin. "Well I need help convincing the others to join for sure. Could you help with that Kano?" Tsubomi asked as they started to chew on their bottom lip. "Leave it up to me Danchou~! I swear that I can get everyone, and I mean  _everyone_ to join in!" Shuuya said with a huge grin.

An hour and a half later Shuuya had managed to round up everyone and got them to agree to play. Tsubomi was very impressed. "I almost didn't believe you." Tsubomi said with a grin. "Told you I had it Danchou~!" Shuuya replied with a wink. And so, with everyone there, they started to play the game. Starting off very easily; or at least they thought.  
"Okay. Shintaro! I triple dog dare you to go without your phone for the rest of the game!" Hibiya said with a small laugh. Shintaro looked utterly shocked and tried to produce a reply but stopped and realized if he backed out he'd be called a chicken by Ene, Takane and surely Shuuya. "...Fine." Shintaro grumbled before shoving his phone into his pocket. Shintaro realized it was his turn and felt uncomfortable. He could dare Shuuya to do something horrible and so an idea brewed. "Kano. I dare you to become the President of the United States." Shintaro stated. Shuuya laughed and decided to use his eye ability to turn into Donald Trump. "Look at me~! Look at me~! Let's build a wall! Build a wall!" Shuuya cried out. Everyone laughed.

As everyone went and took turns things got interesting. Momo was dared to kiss Tsubomi, Ene had to go into an older computer for an hour, Takane wasn't allowed to insult anyone, Haruka had to eat straight up spicy mustard, Konoha had to go and act out a scene from a book (Some book not many people heard of but apparently it was popular outside of Japan), Hiyori had to try some of Momo's Red Bean Soup Cola and there were a few other lamer dares. Soon enough it was Rin's turn. She turned to Kuroha.  
"I triple dog dare you to pin Kousuke down and make out." Rin said, fire in her eyes. "Don't you even dare!" Kousuke shouted as he looked at Kuroha with a glare. "Well you do know that 'don't you dare' sounds normal, but 'do not you dare' sounds weird." Shintaro commented. "Well we can't back out." Kuroha said with a smirk. "Oh shit that means I really have to become president of the United States." Shuuya muttered under his breath. "Let's just get on with the game. I'm sorry Seto. You have to accept the rules of the game." Tsubomi said with a regretful look in their eyes. "Well let's fucking go then snake boy." Kousuke said as he eyed the others with a wary look on his face. Everyone just wore a poker face. They knew how much Kousuke hated Kuroha and just wanted to kick him and Rin out. But Tsubomi had made them promise to treat their sister nicely. Kousuke stared intently at Kuroha and frowned slightly. "Ain't going to do it. Well that's fine by me you're probably just a chic—" Kousuke started to say before Kuroha suddenly came over and placed his mouth on Kousuke's. Kousuke let out a sharp cry of protest and attempted to push the older male off of him.   
Tsubomi could see that Kousuke had tears in his eyes. Everyone wore a poker face. They knew how much Kousuke hated Kuroha. They wished that they could kick out Rin and Kuroha. But Tsubomi had told them to treat their sister well. Kousuke felt a shiver go through his body as the tears began to fall. He hated Kuroha. He was basically the same little boy he had been all those years ago. It made him sick. Kuroha continued the kissing and attempt to deepen it. Kousuke tried hitting the other but he still didn't get off. Kousuke opened his mouth to scream and Kuroha took that as a chance to begin to french kiss. Kousuke felt like he couldn't breathe, all of the the other male's weight was really keeping him pinned down. His eyes went to the clock on the wall. How many minutes had passed so far? It had felt like an hour. Kuroha's hands began to pull at Kousuke's waistband. He squirmed and attempted to kick. When would the others help him?! Kuroha crudely shoved his cold hands down Kousuke's pants and grabbed ahold of the younger's dick. Kousuke felt yet another shiver travel through his body. He looked at Shuuya and saw that he looked frozen with fear. Kousuke felt faint and when he felt Kuroha start to stroke his dick Kousuke trembled. What the hell was everyone doing?! This was going way past making out! Kousuke's face was turning bright red and he was starting to feel flustered and was having trouble thinking straight. All his mind could focus on was the pleasure he was getting now. But he still didn't want this! He hated this but the feeling was there in the pit of his stomach. Kousuke shivered once more as the kissing got more heated. He felt embarrassed. Everyone was watching them...! He tried to get Kuroha off of his once more and then suddenly it all stopped. Kuroha pulled away and whispered with a smirk "We'll continue this later Kousuke." Kousuke's head was spinning, trying to make sense of what just happened. Everyone was staring at him, stunned, shocked by what they had just saw. Tsubomi was the first one to speak up. "Erm the game's over guys. Let's stop here and just... Erm... Goodbye Nee-chan and Kuroha." They said.


End file.
